User talk:Robinclawshe-cat
YAI I AM SO FREAKIN HAPPY! We can rp now~ Emerald Do ya wanna rp here or...? Because this wiki is kind of shut down because no one was active on it anymore. But I have a new wiki. It is called http://pineclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pineclan_Roleplay_Wiki%7CPineclan roleplay. If you would like to join, cause this one is gone... How is this one gone? D: Emerald Sry it is called http://pineclan-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pineclan_Roleplay_Wiki. dere weh go ROBIN CAN WEH RP NOW? I think that I should keep this wiki. Do you? because we all worked so hard on it and all... idk YES! :D Be right there Emeh Wait robin, meet me on chat. Emeh~ Okay! I'm there! Kai, meet me now? If your free? Emeh~ Kay, we get on and off so we're all mixed. So, this is the last time i'll be on today, but, tomorrow 9/22/2014 i'll be on 4-6 or 5-7 PM. If you can, meet me around then? Kay? Remind yourself... That it's okay ~Not~ to be perfect. (talk) 03:24, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you on :D? EMMY~ Okay! I'm on now! I will be on till 4:00 PM, Let's meet up if we can! --Love me for who i am. Not for who you want me to be. (talk) 20:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hai u on? Damn where never on at the same time lol ~~Emeh Hah! True! I'm on now till 2:00 --Love me for who i am. Not for who you want me to be. (talk) 17:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Hai robin~ Okay so what time are you going to be on? I'll be on at about 5:00 or 6:00(Tho I dunno where you live so I don't know what times there are....). So yeah try to meet me on there at about those times c: c: ROBIN, ROBIN, RObin roBIN.... HI!!!! Wanna rp now I doubt your on but I changed the wiki up(OMG we have only rped once together). Sorry for bugging you for like the billionth time, but dude we really need to get on here at the same time! No one is ever on here anymore and it makes me pretty sad just thinking about it... Just call me back, and if your not on at the same time as me(or the other way around), then leave a message somewhere. Miss you lots!!!!! c: Omg, I know we haven't rped a lot D: We totally need too! I live in Pacific Time, so at this second it's 2:34 PM. :p I'll be on till 3:00/4:00 --Love me for who i am. Not for who you want me to be. (talk) 21:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okai so can you leave a comment in like one of the areas? Cause even if we can't rp together we can at least rp. Goodness so uh are you going to be on at 7:00 or even now? Because these are the times I am usually on... c: Hope we can chat soon. Emeraldfire Yeah, i can leave a message somewhere, and i HAVE to be off by 7:00, so i don't know... Featherclan, the fluffyest of clans. 19:27, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Wait Robineh, did you move? I hope you didn't move. Someday, you need to stop crossing oceans for someone who wouldn't jump puddles for you... 03:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ROBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T GET TO YOU SOONER GURL!!!!!! I'M REALLY HAPPY ABOUT THE 4H THING YAI FOR YOU!!!!!!! I AM SO HAPPY YOUR BACK!!!!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!!!!!! I CREATED A WIKI CALLED DIAMONDCLAN!!!!!! I'm planning on making a new wiki about this, only I am going to change the name. Because this wiki has a butt load of useless pages and stuff. So, YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA I AM SO HAPPY YOUR BACK I HOPE EVERYTHING WENT OK WHEN YOU VISITED YOUR FAMILY!!!!! NEXT TIME MESSAGE ME I'LL GET BACK TO YOU SOONER!!!!!! YOU SHOULD JOIN DIAMONDCLAN INSTEAD OF THIS ONE!!!!!!!! WELCOME BACK!!!!! *screams* Emerald(Talk)�� I didn't move, trust me, But I'm afraid I might in 2015, My god! I absolutely HATE moving! though I've only done it Two times, once while I was Nine months old! And it's Kay, I just thought you were busy, so I wouldn't push it ^-^ I'll see if I can join DiamondClan soon! I'm working on Featherclan right now, Christmas-afying it, you know? Btw, I LOVE your Siggie! --What You're Going Through Will Grow Into The Most Wonderfull Thing, You... 21:54, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay! If you want me to join one of your wiki's, I can! And, thank you! I hope you don't move again :c Emerald(Talk) �� The chances of me moving this year are VERY slim now, luckily for me. ^-^ --It's hard to forget someone who gave so much to remember. 23:21, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ROBIN OMG hai it's emeh or emerald soooooo...... hi. I was just wondering how you were because we don't really talk anymore. emerald Hiya. Yeah I noticed that I don't get on much anymore. I'm doing... I really don't know, but, uh, how are you? I'm gettin' ready for a 4h event (fair) so I'm busy, I guess. BUt, yeah, it's be great to Role play with you if I get the chance. --Robinclawshe-cat (talk) 22:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC)